A 'Car' Thing
by DissidiaLord89
Summary: While Fenir is under repairs, Cloud drives to a town to deliver a package. Suddenly the car breaks down and the former hero of the past makes his appearance. What happens in the van, stays in the van. Yaoi CloudxSephiroth


_**A 'Car' Thing**_

Inside a delivery shop at the town of Edge, many packages awaiting to be delivered rested on the wooden stands and desks. Throughout the course of the week, Cloud rode to each location to deliver one package each in a specific time limit. With the aid of his motorcycle, Fenir, this was possible. Unfortunately today, Fenir broke down and was under repairs.

"Cloud," called Tifa, "We got another delivery that needs to be delivered at another town. Its near the ruined city of Midgar." "Fenir is still under repairs...How am I going to get there?" questioned Cloud.

"Luckily, I bought this car from somewhere near here. Its a van and can make a really good back up vehicle in case Fenir breaks down. Your lucky we have a back up vehicle," answered Tifa, "Don't worry, the package isn't due til the end of the week. In a few days, Fenir will be working again."

"I have to get it there still. Give me the keys...I'm going to get a head start," said Cloud. Tifa shakes her head in disbelief and tosses the car keys to Cloud. Catching the keys with one hand, Cloud makes his way with the package in his available arm to the black van in the back, the one Tifa bought as a back up vehicle. Not taking chances if the car breaks down, he brought the tools and supplies needed to fix it quickly.

Driving down the road to the town in the black van. The package rested on the passenger's seat next to Cloud. 'Thank god things are going smoothly...' he thought. Halfway through the journey, this thought acted like a jinx. The van's engine light goes on and then the car dies. Cloud groans in frustration.

"Damn it...At least its been a day. I'm halfway there...At least I brought some tools to help out," Cloud said to himself. Cool and collected, he grabs the tool box and gets out to check out what could be wrong with the engine. Walking towards the front of the van and putting the tool box down to lift the hood, Cloud lifts the hood open. As he peers inside, the damage is revealed.

'Stupid spark plug...Now I gotta fix this...Damn it,' thought Cloud. As he reaches into the front of the car, someone walks by the scene carrying a battery powered radio\CD player boom box in his hand. His long silver hair blew backwards in the blowing wind. He wore a black leather outfit and boots of the same leather, held onto his feet by top buckles. Straps in the form of an 'X' holds the jacket closed, but revealing his well built chest in view. Silver, metal made shoulder guards rested on his shoulders for combat.

As he turned to see where the racket was coming from, his aqua green, pupil slitted eyes shined in the sunlight. He spots Cloud fixing the car and almost immediately, a smirk emerges on his face. At his own pace, the silver haired man walks towards the scene and approaches the former SOLDIER and leans in to watch what was transpiring.

"Whatcha doing...Cloud," he said in a form of a question. Cloud immediately recognized the voice instantly. He immediately looks up, facing the silver haired man. This surprisingly acted as a distraction to Cloud. "Not now, Sephiroth. I don't have time to play with you," said Cloud.

"You didn't answer my question," said Sephiroth. "What does it look like I'm doing? I need to replace the spark plug," answered Cloud. Sephiroth looks down into the van's hood; then looked back up at Cloud.

"Why are you in such a hurry to fix this car? Is despair chasing you?" cooed Sephiroth. "I have a package to deliver. It needs to be delivered by the end of this week. Since I got a head start with a day spent, I'll make it in time," answered Cloud. The former hero walks to Cloud's side, placing his right hand on Cloud's left shoulder.

"You seem tense...You should relax a bit, Cloud," said the silver haired man as he began to massage the blonde's shoulders. Cloud was beginning to fall under its spell, but he shook himself into focus. "Sephiroth...I need to work on this. Knock it off," said Cloud, pushing Sephiroth aside. He returns to replacing the spark plug, unscrewing the old one.

"Come on, Cloud...You know you want to. I can sense it in your heart. You, me, in this van...You can hardly taste it," purred Sephiroth. He begins to nip at Cloud's exposed neck. The blonde began to lightly shudder into each nip, but with a shake of refocus; he fought this. "Sephiroth!...Knock it off! I'm busy," Cloud said, once again pushing Sephiroth aside.

"What's more important to you? Me or this car? What are you afraid of? Are you afraid of what other people will think of our passions together? So tortured...I can take it all away from your heart if you want me to. Just give in to this feeling and it'll turn out for the best," said Sephiroth, beginning to nuzzle the back of the blonde's neck. Cloud was falling deep under the spell, too deep for his own good.

He had to focus, he had a job to fulfill and he needed to fix the van in order to do so. With force, the blonde pushes the former hero away; causing him to fall to the ground. "Knock it off! I need to fix this car!" roared Cloud. He takes out the old spark plug and begins to attach the new one in the old one's original spot, but halfway done, he begins to hear huffing sounds of someone crying; accompanied with sniffles.

Immediately, Cloud turns to Sephiroth; where the sounds were all originating from. "Quit it. Your not crying. You don't even have feelings," grumbled Cloud. He finishes plugging in the new spark plug; then he turns to the former hero as the sounds continued. To Cloud's shock, Sephiroth was crying. Tears began to stream down his aqua green eyes.

'Oh, my god...He really is crying..What have I done?' thought Cloud. He walks the the ex-SOLDIER commander and kneels to his level with worry. Like anyone upset, Sephiroth moves away from his view.

"Sephiroth...I'm sorry. I was just trying to fix the car so I can get this package delivered-" "You don't care for me...You never did," whimpered Sephiroth, cutting off Cloud's sentence.

"Come on...Can I explain?" asked Cloud. "All the times I tried to love you...You push me away into the shadows. Why don't you love me? Is it because I'm a freak to you? Why won't you love me? WHY?" screamed Sephiroth. Now crying hysterically, the stream of tears began to turn into down pours. This upsets Cloud more as he tried to fix the damage.

"Please don't cry...Don't cry. The car's fixed now. Its going to be alright," said Cloud, hugging Sephiroth in his arms. The blonde begins to soothe the former hero, allowing the silver haired man to rest his head on Cloud's chest.

"Its okay...Its okay," Cloud said to Sephiroth. Without the blonde noticing, the silver haired man then ceases to cry, giving a sly smirk. Sephiroth pushes Cloud onto his back and lands right on him; beginning to pepper him with kisses.

"What the? You faked all that? Sephiroth!" growled Cloud. "I'm a good actor, aren't I? But what I said was true..Why won't you love a fallen soul like me?" said Sephiroth. Cloud couldn't believe this, this whole time Sephiroth was faking it with 'crocodile tears'. Evening soon began and they camped out in the van in the same spot for the night.

"So...Now what?" asked Cloud. "Oh, Cloud..Always confused on what to do next. Your still tense...Relax yourself for tonight," cooed the silver haired man.

"Tonight? For what?" asked Cloud. Sephiroth began to play music on the boombox and moved his way to Cloud, situating himself in front of the blonde. Cloud knew where this was going, so he finally gives in. "I know what you were trying to do earlier. You have no idea how long I've waited to do something like this with you...Especially with you, Sephiroth," said Cloud. The blonde immediately turns off his cellphone, making sure no one interrupted the trice between the two.

A familiar smirk emerges on the former hero's face. "How long...Have you been waiting for this?" he questioned Cloud. "Too long," was the blonde's answer. Sephiroth moves behind the blonde and begins to rub his shoulders with both hands.

"So tense...You need to relax yourself. Soothe yourself from all your stresses. Follow your instinct to aid for tonight," purred the former hero. Cloud felt at ease as Sephiroth continued to massage his shoulders, leaning his head back onto the silver haired man. In this process, Cloud's heart begins to quicken a bit, his breathing relaxed and heavy, and a heated sensation radiating to his groin. The former SOLDIER turns around to face the silver haired man; then did a test kiss to see how the former hero would react.

In response, the silver haired man gave a quick kiss in return. Now assured of the reaction, the blonde began to nuzzle the right side of the silver haired man's face. They held onto each other tenderly with care, preparing for the night's mercy on them with its exotic magic. The nuzzles then travel to the former hero's right side of his neck, enticing him to open his mouth; allowing the blonde to gain entry.

The former hero tried to fight it, but what Cloud did next enticed him further. The blonde undoes the straps of the former hero's jacket and removes it completely. Now half bare to the blonde's view, the former hero shudders to Cloud's piercing gaze. The blonde's nuzzles then traveled from the silver haired man's neck to the top of his chest, giving small nips and tender licks to the former hero's pale, soft skin. This caused Sephiroth to arch his head back, giving out a small gasp and a moan.

With the former hero's mouth open, Cloud goes back up; prepared to gain entry. Slowly, he embraces his silver haired mate; exploring every single detail of his warm, moistened cavern. The commander reaches to Cloud's shirt\jacket and unzips the zipper. Surely, the blonde's skin was slowly being exposed. The buckles were being unbuckled quickly. At long last, the two were now half bare.

After a few moments of exploring each other's cavern, the two break for air. "...Sephiroth," whispered Cloud as he leaned forward to the former hero. "...Cloud," whispered Sephiroth as he gave a quick light nudge to Cloud's left cheek with his right cheek.

"I can't hold it back any longer...I need you...All of you, now," purred the blonde, feeling the heat in his groin beginning to get stronger, preparing him for the main event. The silver haired man moves forward towards Cloud, accidentally brushing his hand into something preparing for him hidden away under the lower articles of the blonde's clothing.

"Ooooohhhh...Cloud...Lets not fight anymore, let us just do what couples do...And just love one another," cooed the former hero. "Allow me," said the blonde. Carefully, the blonde lowers his mate onto his back and helps him out of his final articles of his leather-fashioned clothing. In response, Cloud retrieves a blanket he somehow surprisingly brought with him to cover them up.

In return, the former hero removes the blonde's final articles of clothing. Now bare, the two finally let the sparks fly. Delving into each other like two lovers, the blonde runs his left hand up and down on the former hero's body; arousing him further for the magic event that was going to take place soon. The blonde looms over the former hero and begins to nuzzle the silver haired man's bare chest with amazing results.

"Ha ha...Ahhh..Cloud..." gasped Sephiroth, "Ooohh Cloud..." The caresses soon travel down from the former hero's bare chest to his abdomen, now tender to the touch from the constant assualts of arousing. The commander arches his head back, causing his toes to curl at this sensation.

"Oh, Cloud...Oh, Cloud...Oh, god," panted the former hero. Rising back up to the silver haired man's head, the blonde peers into the bliss filled eyes of the former SOLDIER commander, "Its so nice...That your saying my name like that...My fallen angel." The two then embrace into a passionate kiss, feeling each anatomy of each other's body. Now laying on their side, the former hero props his right leg on the blonde's side.

To the beat of the music, the two bob into it as they continued to please one another. They broke for air as the former hero gave out a moan. By pure lustful instinct, Sephiroth climbs onto his blonde mate and begins to grind his hips into Cloud's; along with the beat of the playing music. Small pants and huffs of breath escaped the former hero's lips into each grind.

Outside, the van begins to move front to back with their passionate wooing. The metal frames of the vehicle creaked to each movement of their love making. Back inside, Cloud wraps his arms around the former hero's waist, holding him with each grind. After a few minutes of this, the time to finish the wooing has finally come.

"There we go...Just like that. I'll go in slow for you, okay," said the blonde as he helped Sephiroth onto his knees. "Thank you...Its my first time, Cloud," said Sephiroth. Cloud then begins to nuzzle the back of the former hero's neck to soothe him for penetration. The blonde penetrates the former commander from behind slowly, allowing him to adjust to the size of his well prepared and well engorged member.

Sephiroth winces to this new intrusion, but tries to calm down. This worried Cloud, "I'm sorry...Do you want me to pull out?" "No...I'll manage. I'll adjust to this, don't worry," answered Sephiroth.

"Are you sure?" asked Cloud. "Yes...I always needed you in a way. Always," purred the former hero. With that situated, the slow thrusts began. The thrusts rocked the two back and forth as Cloud delved deeper inside the former hero's body as his member pulsated inside. Sephiroth arched his head back with each thrust. In the process of the thrusts, the blonde pumps the former hero's own member in the same way, fully engorged.

The van outside begins to wobble with force left and right as Cloud's and Sephiroth's pants, screams, and howls of pure ecsatsy echoed inside the back. Cloud grunts to each thrust, til the commander's walls tightened; indicating his release was very close.

"Ha..Ha..Cloud..I can't hold it. Its coming..Its coming," panted Sephiroth. "Me, too..Before we do, there's something I need to do," answered Cloud. Now the van was jumping up and down while still touching the ground. Cloud embraces the silver haired man in a kiss til their release surged through them. As the van bobs up and down with force, Sephiroth's and Cloud's moans and cries of bliss echoed through out the back.

"Cloud..I'm coming...I'm coming," panted Sephiroth as he was so close to his climax. Cloud was almost there as well. Within a few seconds, their walls finally give. "Cloud!" screamed the former hero, filled with his release as his seed sprayed out on the van's flooring and Cloud's hand.

"Sephiroth!" screamed the blonde as his seed sprayed out inside the commander's body through his release. After a few minutes, the van falls still as the two fall onto the flooring with the music playing. Cloud pulls out of Sephiroth; then cuddled up to him. Sephiroth turns around and held onto his blonde mate with care.

"Cloud...I wish we can stop being enemies and just love each other. I only wish that," said Sephiroth, beginning to drift off to sleep. "I wish that, too. Our fighting isn't going nowhere. Maybe we really were meant to be," answered Cloud. The former hero smiles and cuddles up to Cloud as the two drift off to sleep. The next day, Cloud and Sephiroth together drove to the destination of the package. That night seemed like an eternity for the two nemesises, but love putted all that aside and gave them the power to express it.

After delivering the package, the two get a bite to eat and go their own ways, but before they did; they made a promise to one another.

"Cloud...Even if we are enemies, I want you to promise me that we will meet again and again and again into the future, til we can finally stay together...Forever," said the former hero. "I promise. Ever since that night, I knew you were the one I have been searching for so many years. I promise," answered Cloud. They embrace into a kiss for a bit and went their own separate ways.

Cloud knew that it wouldn't be long til they will meet again in the future.


End file.
